Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -100\% \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{20} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ $ \dfrac{4}{5} = 0.8$ $ \dfrac{6}{20} = 0.3$ Now we have: $ -1 \times 0.8 \times 0.3 = {?} $ $ -1 \times 0.8 \times 0.3 = -0.24 $